


Mob Boss Spinel

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls with Guns, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hugs, Kissing, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Shooting Guns, Threats, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: Your friends were short on cash and got a loan...as you to the payment💵😨 now you belong to a pink pigtailed mob boss❤️.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. The Loan

You lived with three of your friends (Mary, Helen, and Ginger) in a small townhouse together the thought behind it was to save money by living in one house which seemed rationally and first you were close doing everything together. You Mary Helen and Ginger would go to movies, the mall, go out to eat though you would pay the bill most of the time...not that you minded. Indeed things seemed to be going great for you in that tiny townhouse. 

Yet after a few months you started to notice that your friends started to not want to hang out with you. Which at first you thought 'they are probably busy' knowing Ginger has her part time job at the local nail salon Mary going through nursing school (and always having alot of homework) and the Helen doing her YouTube videos and part time job at McDonald's it seemed logical. 

Then you saw them leaving the mall one day when you decided to go to the mall by yourself you saw your three friends giggling "oh my gosh that was such an awesome day" Helen sighed "I can't agree with you more I got some fabulous shirts today and jeans to match!" Mary said with a smiled Ginger sipped on her smoothie "lets just hope they get it that top I wanted by next week" 

They without even noticing you holding the door which left you to wondering 'have they been ditching me this whole time?' 

So you decided to confront them about this when they all got back. "Why didn't you guys want me to come with today?" you asked the three of them looked at each other "I don't know" Ginger said with a shrug you frown "what do you mean?" Mary stepped in "I think.she means is that we thought you didn't want to come with us to the mall that's all" the three of them nod in a agreement of thats what they meant "ok but please let me know next you go out I like having fun too you know" 

However you saw that they stopped asking you to join them all together (which yoh ignored). Yet you noticed how Helen Ginger and Mary were going out to eat more and more and to the mall getting more stuff to the point where the small town house felt....smaller. It didn't bother you to have the pile of stuff everywhere but it consider you with weather or not they would have the money for this months rent.

Then when rent came up you put in your half (no problem) but your three friends came up short (like $350 short). They all looked at each other trying to think of where to get more money from. "Maybe we can sell our hair?" Ginger suggested "you can only donate hair" Mary said with a groan Helen snapped her fingers "but we could sell our eggs" Mary sighed "too much paperwork we would be better off sell our plasma," they continued to debate about ways to get quick cash. Though you then suggested "why not ask the land lord to roll your part of the payment into next month" , which they knew what that ment no more mall and eating out until then. When hearing they all huffed you shrugged "I talked to the landlord about this setup for you three and if you don't pay you guys get kicked out" they didn't say anything to you so you just walked out of the room.

Helen crossed her arms, "there has to be an easier and faster way to make cash" Ginger bit her nails "but how all the stuff we thought of so far has been stuff that would take months to do or make hardly any cash" Maey stayed silent thinking "Mary?" Helen said "You have a plan" Mary nodded "'I do but we need to go to down town for this plan"

The next they had the money for rent...and then some, "where did you get this money so fast?" your friends all looked at each other, Mary sighed "well we didn't wanna give our money making secrets away but" Mary leaned close to whisper to you "we found a place downtown you do you want to see it?". Which you didn't mine because these were your friends they would never hurt you...right?

You follow your three friends to the really dangerous part of town. This was where all the crime was drug dealers were at homeless people, honestly just walking into this side of town would give you that kind of vibe. You tried to talk them into going home (mostly because you were starting to scared) but they insisted that you and the three of them continue on through.

Then you four (you and your three friends) walk up to what looks like a abandoned warehouse, Mary knocks on the door. "What do you want?" rough voice asks your friends point to you "oh your here for that got it" the door opens "come on in" you then see a lady across the room with pink pig tails wearing a black suit with light pink stripes down it, yelling at a woman with a dark tan and a tribal tattoo wrapped around her right arm "WHAT YOU MEAN THEY WERE SHORT $50,000" she shouted kicking one of them "sorry sorry we got most of the money-" then the pig tailed lady punched her having the woman slide into the wall next to the door hitting it hard "JASPER I WANT THAT MONEY OR THIER DEAD BODY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN GOT IT!" the woman nodded then ran out the door rushing passed you practically pushing you to the ground.

The lady looked at you and your friends and hissed "what you bitches want?" then a slender pale woman with an rose eye patch walked up to the pig tailed lady and whispered in her ear. The lady with pink pig tails sighed heavily "right right now I remember" she snapped her fingers "which one of you is the 'payment' for that loan" you look at her puzzled "what loan?" then your three friends pushed you forward making you fall on the ground "ow". The Lady snapped her fingers again summoning the guards "ok gals take her to her new room you three waste of space can go" you started panicking seeing the guards come closer while also seeing your friends leave you behind "wait no this this has to be a mistake" you try to crawl away but the guards grabbed you lifting you up barely letting your feet drag on the ground, "its not a mistake doll" the lady cupped you face with her hand "though I do have to say I think I got the better end of the deal" she said smiling as she looked at your features, then let go of your face grinning ear to ear "see you soon doll face~" she purred

The guards dropped you off in a room (which was more literally than figurtive) you pick your self off the floor noticing it was a expensive rug. You thougt you were going to be put in a jail cell or a hole in the ground. Yet as you look around the room it was actually was much nicer than your tiny townhouse (probably better looking than most hotel rooms). It had pink silk sheets golden bed frame with dressers that were filled with expensive clothing and jewelry. 'Why is all this stuff in here?' you thought to yourself 'is this stuff for me or someone else'.

Then you heard the door open "hello" it was the slender lady again seeing her pale skin and her rose patch on her left eye up close you noticed visible scarring peeking out from the eye patch looking like her eye was scratched out, 'what happen to her eye?' "I'm here to dress you" you fidget with you top "can I go home...please I sure your boss will understand?" she shook her head "I am sorry but" the lady open the door slightly letting you see the armed guards lining up all down the hall "you have to stay or else" she then shut the door "now please, remove you clothing" you didn't want to you but didn't want to get beaten or worse get murdered so you do as you were told. After you were officially naked the lady then pulled out a long pale blue silk night gown with flowered lace decorated the top, she pulled the gown over top of you. As you stood there you felt awkward knowing that you had no underwear or bra you had to ask "c-can I get a bra and some underwear...please" she picked your clothing ('including your under garments) with her "don't worry about those things Spinel will take care of your needs now" you wonder what she was going to do also... who is Spinel?

You lay in the bed trying to think about you current situation 'how can I escape what will they do to me am I a sex slave now and why did my friends just leave me here like a broken toy'. Then you notice how comfortable the bed was to the point where started to feel tired. You end up slipping the silk covers over you and falling asleep.

"Hey doll face time to wake up~" you open your eyes seeing the lady with the pink pig tails. You jolt up curling up against the bed frame, "ssh hey hey its ok doll face relax I'm not gonna do anything" she put her hand in her pocket and then threw some pink laced underwear on the bed "Penelope said you need some of these" you take the underwear you turn around then slipped them on "t-thank you" she patted your head, "don't mention" you curled back up into a ball on the bed "what are you gonna do to with me are you going to...to" she sighed "I gotta keep up the act to keep these gals in line" you flinch thinking the worse Spinel sighed "but that doesn't mean I need ruin a perfectly good doll like you" she said patting your face "oh my gee doll face I haven't even told you my name have I?" you shake your head "my name is Spinel what about yours?" "Y/N" you squeaked Spinel stuck out her hand "pleasure to me you Y/N"

Spinel explained that you would be living in the room "your friends gave you to me as part of a payment, and since you were the 'payment' you now live here with me" you tried to think of something they may change her mind "but I am not that special I'm barely worth 20$" Spinel sighed looking annoyed "I can't just let you go that would mean that I let your...'freinds' get off easy my gang would think I am getting soft" you sighed "ok sorry I brought it up" Spinel then frowned seeing you curl back into a ball "hey now it's not all bad I will get you anything you want" you looked up at Spinel "food clothing maybe a toy or two to play with while I am away just let me or Penelope know" you fiddle with your night gown "c-can I-I have s-some books" Spinel nodded "not a problem doll but first" she took a phone out of her pocket and then sounds of love making played on a sound system (which sounded very realistic) "this is just so then they think your...mine and won't come in to bother you" you blush "oh... ok"

Two weeks went by, which that's all it took for you to get use to Spinel's life style (and your new life style). At first you were tense when Spinel entered the room thinking she was trying to butter you up to do something terrible to you...but she never did.

Whenever Spinel was in the room with you she was kind and gentle with you she would talk to you give you gifts like books movies (dvds mainly) even stuff animals. Even though you couldn't leave the room and though you were kind of forced to listen to the sounds of love making at the end of you and Spinel talking together things seemed...nice almost peaceful. Yet you noticed when Spinel entered the hall with her fellow guards she would fib about how she ravaged you so making you moan beg for more, despite the fact she had barely touched you. 'I guess that's to enforce the whole 'she's mine' thing huh' yoh think to yourself.

One day when you were changing into a new red silk gown (after you and Spinel had a nice chat for a bit) you started slipping on some red and black underwear on when you see someone enter the room "I guess Spinel didn't do much to you did she?" you turn to see a tall woman with dark tan skin and a tribal tattoo wrapped around her right arm. "Oh J-jasper o-of course s-she did that why I had to c-change" you stuttered "w-we made a m-mess" it was hard for you to fib with you panicking and stuttering, she then grabbed you by your night gown tossing on the bed (rather forcefully) almost tearing the night gown. You try to get back up but then she pinned you down using one hand to hold your hands together the other was free to roam, her hand then slipped into your stomach then to where your underwear was "she didn't touch you at all but as for me..." Jasper then slipped her fingers in your womanhood making you gasp "I don't mind touching you at all" she said with a smile licking her lips "GET OFF ME!" you struggle to her off. Then you heard a gun shot then Jasper fell off the bed with blood pooling around her head. You look at who shot the gun and see Spinel holding the still smoking gun, "get that thing outta my sight" she hissed pointing to the dead woman on the floor, four guards came in and took the body out.

You sit on the edge of the bed while Spinel yells at her fellow guards and servants, "I ASKED FOR RESPECT AND LOYALTY AND WHAT DO I GET..." they all stood there silently "I SEE ONE OF MY GALS DISRESPECTING ME BY TOUCHING MY DOLL HERE" Spinel shouted pointing to you they all shivered "AND IF I CATCH SO MUCH AS ONE OF YOU TOUCHING MY DOLL OR EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I AM GONNA SHOOT YOU MYSELF... GOT IT!" they all nodded and said in unison "yes my Lady!" it shocked you seeing how much they really feared Spinel, she was just shouting and they were following her without question.

After the body was gone it was just you and Spinel in the room. Spinel lays you in bed tucking you in, she walks away to leave, but you grab her shirt "c-can you s-stay with me p-please" Spinel walk back to the side of the bed "can I sit on the bed" you hesitate "can can you hold me please" Spinel climbed into the bed with, you wrapping her arms around you.

You let Spinel hold you close you just wanted to be comforted by someone right now it felt wrong so wrong with some one touching you like that you just wanted to forget it Spinel put her head in the crook of your neck "I can't believe that bitch touched you" Spinel hissed combing through your hair gingerly "if anyone else so much as touchs you without my permission I'm gonna kill them on the spot no questions asked" Spinel held you a little tighter you end up leaning into her hold. You felt better having Spinel there you felt safe in her arms even though she was threatening to kill others to you it (almost) didn't matter. Spinel then started to move "you feeling better?" you frown snuggling into her chest "Spinel, can you stay here...until I fall asleep...please" Spinel paused a moment then smiled "no problem doll face" you fall asleep her arms as she sings a soft tune. 

"~Lets go to the garden you'll find something waiting right there where you left it laying upside down when you finally find it you'll see how it's faded the underside is lighter when you turn around everything stays right where you left it everything stays but it still changes ever so slightly daily and nightly in little ways everything stays~"


	2. Paperwork

As you slept soundly in the silk covers, Spinel slipped out of the bed and out into the hall. 

As she got into hall when Penelope (the Lady with the rose eye patch) stopped her in the hall, "hello Spinel does Y/N need anything at this time?" she asked clasping her hands Spinel shook her head "my doll is sleeping now...she had a rough day" Spinel said her fists shaking thinking of what happened to you.

Then a short woman with blonde blue tipped spiked hair ran up to Spinel waving around a letter looking frazzled "boss! boss! boss!" Spinel sighed heavily not wanting to deal with business now "what is it Larimar?" Larimar handed Spinel a letter "this letter is from the cops from the Crystal district! They maybe on to our operation!" Larimar said panicking.

Spinel wasn't sure about she had been careful about keeping their base and real money making operations a secret she took the letter and looked over... it was a letter that was giving them a warning to move their 'home repair business or pay $100,000 for the warehouse. Spinel handed the letter back it wasn't the worst situationbut she knew she had to handle it with care or else everything goes to shit real quick "get the gals together well talk about our next move" Larimar nodded and ran down the hall. 

Spinel then turned to Penelope "Penelope, while I am getting this thing under wraps I want you to keep an eye on my little doll Y/N" Penelope nodded "will do my Lady" Spinel walked off as Penelope walked into your room.

You wake up immediately noticing that Spinel was gone, you looked around the room for her like a lost child looking for their mother "Spinel? Spinel are you still here?" "I am here Y/N" a small voice answered behind you, you whip around to see who it was "o-oh Penelope nice to see you" you say with a smile feeling your heart still pounding in your chest. 

Penelope put her hand over her mouth "I so sorry Y/N I did mean to frighten you" you gave a small sighed "its ok I guess I am still jumpy from...you know" Penelope walked a bit closer "well Spinel is busy handling some important business stuff" Penelope said getting out some cards and board games and laying them on the bed "so...what would like to do?" you honestly didn't feel like playing any games you just wanted to snuggle with Spinel more not really wanting to get out of bed. 

However you didn't want to be mean to her since she was probably asked to keep you company. "How about we war?" Penelope grabbed put away the board games and grabbed the deck of cards "I will shuffle the deck"

Spinel was still in the her meeting with her gals discussing about what to do about the cops being a potential problem. Spinel had just had her best gals there her most trusted guards Lacy Blue, Larimar Little, Obsidian Snow, and Ruby Fuego.

Lacy Blue was the frist to speak up slapping her hand on the table "we should just pay them the money we have more than enough" Larimar interjected sitting up in her chair "but then they would get suspicion with us just handing them that kind of money in one go... we would all go to jail" Obsidian sighed crosses her arms "if we don't pay them then they will come here to get the money" Spinel sighed assessing the options she had "it seems we have at least two options here gals" they all turn to Spinel wairing for her to speak "we could pay them a small amount of the money month by month to not raise suspicion or we move our base" Larimar stood up "but where would we go if we move our base there isn't alot of empty warehouses big enough to house all of our...needs" Spinel rubbed her temples thinking 'Larimar has a point we have the drugs and testers in the basement but then we also have the rest of our...staff living here what to do what to do?' then Spinel came up with a soiled plan "so this is how it's going to go," Spinel looked at Lacy Blue "Lacy, since you have been dealing with stuff top side you pay 'only' a third or half of the bill make sure to write a letter mentioning something about us paying them the rest next month" Spinel said waving her off Lacy Blue nodded taking the letter and walking out of the room. Then Spinel pointed to Larimar and Obsidian "and Larimar and Obsidian" they got up from their chairs giving Spinel their full attention, "you two go look for a nice big warehouse for us to move to just in case stuff goes south, or if we need to move our....not so legal operations else where" Larimar salutes "no problem my Lady" Obsidian nodded "will get on it right away my Lady" they walked out as well leaving Ruby and Spinel in the room.

"Ok my Lady I will go back to my post until you need me again" Ruby said as she began to walk out of the door when Spinel grabbed her shoulder stopping her in her tracks "hey Ruby" Spinel turned Ruby around to face her, "I wanted to ask you to do something" Ruby looked up at Spinel "what do you need my Lady?" Spinel paused a moment wondering if she should ask this at all then sighed "I need you to keep an eye on my doll's room for me when I am away" Ruby looked at Spinel confused "why my Lady? You already have guards there at her door why do you need me?" Spinel didn't want to do this but she had to, Spinel gripped Ruby's collar shaking her a bit "I said LOOK after my doll NOT question my orders" Spinel said in a firm tone scaring Ruby "oh right right sorry My Lady" Spinel then dropped Ruby on the wall watching her frantically getting off the floor "NOW I am going to see my little doll now" Spinel said dusting herself off "in the mean get gear together" Ruby looked up at Spinel fidgeting "cause it's gonna be a long night for you" nodded vigorously "no problem My Lady love to my Lady"

You moved from war to nines and as you continued to play your card games you managed to beat Penelope five times, (mostly because she was letting you win) though knowing Penelope wasn't trying you were growing bored 'when is Spinel getting back?' you thought to yourself. You never thought you would be so needy and clingy to someone but you honestly couldn't help it you wanted your comfort back you wanted Spinel back. Then you hear the door open you smiled seeing the one person you wanted to see, "Spinel!" you practically shouted as you drop the cards in your hands and run to hug Spinel, "I know doll, I you missed too~" Spinel snapped her fingers "Penelope clean up the cards, then you can go" Penelope bowed she picked up the cards as Spinel lifted you up in a bridal fashion, Spinel peeked over her shoulder seeing her guards taking a sneak peek left the room. 

Spinel didn't want to but she needed to keep the act up, Spinel kissed you on the lips catching you off guard, Spinel pulled away licking her lips "you taste sweet as always doll~" you blush burying your face cherry red face in Spinel's chest. Spinel giggled seeing your reaction, Penelope finished with cleaning up then shut the doir behind her.

Spinel put you on the bed and looked you over "how you feeling Y/N" Spinel lefted your chin double checking you didn't have any unwanted bruises "I am ok though" you hug Spinel snuggling into her chest "I feel better being close to you" Spinel rubbed your back making small circles "Spinel...it was so scary, when she..." you started tearing up burying your face in Spinel's shoulder "hey now it's ok Y/N" Spinel said sweetly, "I am gonna make sure that no matter what that....that it doesn't happen again" Spinel lifted your chin so you could look at her in the eye "promise" you looked up at her and wondered how "what do you mean? How can you-" Spinel hushed you "don't worry about it sugar Spinel has got it covered" you snuggle into her chest enjoying her company.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE OUT OF MONEY AGAIN" Mary kicked the trash can across the room in the tiny townhouse Helen shurgged "I don't know I guess we over spent" she said innocently Mary glared at her "OR ONE OF YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD GO TO THE STRIP CLUB FOR KICKS" Ginger shuffled a bit "sorry" she said blushing. Mary sighed "we have to go back" Ginger and Helen eyes went wide "no no way" Helen said frantically Ginger joined in "we don't have anything to pay them back" Mary sighed "they technically need people to test their...new 'products' if we or just one of us do it we could get more money" Ginger and Helen looked at each other Helen crossed her arms "can...can we draw straws?"


	3. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mary Helen and Ginger get what's coming to them will Spinel get framed for her dirty deeds.
> 
> Read and find out for yourselfs in this next chapter

Mary Helen and Ginger made there way back to down town, "I can't believe I got the short straw" Ginger whined, Mary and Helen looked at each other with a semi nervous glance "yeah... what are the odds" Helen said trying not to look at her in the eyes "anyways, don't worry about it I am sure that you'll be fine...hopefully" Mary said trying to sound confident "can we at least draw one more time" Ginger pleaded with a pitiful look "no!" Helen and Mary said at the same time almost shouting. 

♡♡♡♡

Spinel was in your room trying to convince you that you needed to stay. You frowned "but why? can't I at least leave with you Spinel, I get a bit...uneasy without you here" you said slightly blushing tucking in you robe a bit tighter Spinel sighed "I would love to doll but, remember how I said I have to keep up my act for the girls here?" she said cupping your chin, you nodded in response "that would mean I would have to kiss you a lot and not just a peck" you fliched a bit as Spinel continued "and most likely grab you in a lot of uncomfortable places like here" she said lightly touching your hip your cheeks burned just having her hand on you hip. As Spinel sighed snapping you out of your thoughts a bit "which judging from your reaction now and from me just kissing you earlier that they would see right through our little lie" you frowned knowing she was right "ok, I will stay here" you said sitting down on the bed "but can I ask you about something Spinel? I heard someone mention something about moving what's that about?" Spinel at first looked surprised then her expression quickly turned to anger "those girls can't keep their mouths shut for one second" Spinel said in a hushed tone, but before Spinel could answer your question Penelope walked in the room. 

♡♡♡♡

Penelope held a clipboard as she walked in "sorry to interrupt your time with Y/N Madam but you have a loan request" Spinel got up from the bed and walked towards her "Penelope why are you coming to me about a loan? you know very well that Lacy can handle it" Spinel said waving her off, but Penelope handed her a piece of paper from her clipboard "but Madam" Spinel glared at Penelope looking like she was about to do something unsavory "what?" Penelope shivered "u-um, t-these are the girls who exchanged Y/N h-here for a that a loan less t-than 4 weeks" 

Spinel expression changed looking a bit confused as she snitched the paperwork from her 'Money needed: ($10,000) What are you will to give to in exchange for this money? If person give name: drug tester (Ginger Jones). Spinel huffed 'fuck another person trade for cash, they must really be desperate for cash or...fucking stupid, wait a minute if there that desperate for money then they be willing to do anything for cash' but then Spinel got an idea along with a small smile that made Penelope look some what at ease "Penelope, I want you to have those three girls meet me in my meeting room, I will be there in 5 minutes" Penelope bowed in response and she left. 

♡♡♡♡

You looked at her confused "wait Helen Ginger and Mary are back for more cash?" you asked honestly wondering if you should beat them or thank them for what they did to you. Spinel turned to you and smiled "don't worry doll I have the perfect plan for those rotten fuckers" you looked at her with a worried look "Spinel w-what do you mean by that?" Spinel smirk as she sat on the bed with you "well the thing is Y/N I have got myself in a bit of a situation with concerns about my...'not so legal' products being discovered by the cops especially with them cops from the Crystal district" you gasped a bit covering your mouth, Spinel then tapped you nose "but, with your friends back desperate for more cash they will make easy targets for pinning all that stuff on them leaving getting me and my girls off the hook" at first you smiled but as you thought about it more you frowned not knowing if you should let Spinel go through framing them with her crimes, but then thinking how they just handed you to a mob boss without knowing if you were going to be abused or worse "well how are you planning on making sure they fit the profile? they don't exactly look or act the part of 'boss' " you said knowing they really had no leadership skills...well maybe Mary. 

♡♡♡♡

Spinel rubbed her chin thinking over her plans "you do make a good point Y/N, we'll have to brief them on some of our products and even a few major details to make it believeable that they could run this place" Spinel said as thought about refining her plans a bit more before officially putting it in motion 'I will probably have to tell them about where we keep our products and especially how we make the stuff and damn I'm going to have to give them a cut to make seem like they are actually running this place' 

♡♡♡♡

You stayed quite thinking over Spinel's plans and if you should let her go through with it, she kissed you on the cheek "don't worry too much about it they'll never bother you ever again, I'll make sure of that" she said with a warm smile, she then walked out of the room locking it behind her frowned "that's what I'm worried about" you said in a hushed tone. 

You wanted to be comforted by the fact she was trying to keep you safe from harm even from those who hurt you emotionally yet at the same you couldn't help but feel guilty now hearing all of her plans to get your ex-friends imprisoned.

♡♡♡♡

Spinel walked into the meeting room wearing a confident smile while Helen Ginger Mary looking pretty scared "what's this all about?" Mary demanded yet she was shaking with fear "we just wanted the cash" Spinel rolled her eyes not wanted to deal with these three brats, she snapped her fingers "listen girls you have what's the word I'm looking for Penelope" she lean over towards Spinel "impressed?" she snapped her fingers "yes you impressed me with your lack of empathy, so I wanted you to help me manage my company here" Ginger and Helen smiled "really?" they both said excitedly, Mary pushed them aside making them stumble "what do you mean? what would we being doing?" Spinel frowned seeing she would have to be a little more cunning with Mary here "well Penelope here will assist you at first but you will direct the flow of the products that are here which makes most millionaires bank accounts look, honestly pitiful" Spinel said with a confidence. Mary then smiled in satisfaction "ok I'm in" Spinel grinned "excellent I will notify the staff of your presents" 

After Mary Helen and Ginger were excused Spinel waved Penelope over "call in Larimar and Obsidian I wanna know if they were successful with finding a good location" Penelope nodded as she called them in the meeting room. 

Larimar and Obsidian walked in "well did you find a place or not" Larimar smiled "we found a spot Madam, it's a abandoned cake factory!" she said excitedly "and it's not too far being about 15 mins from here" Obsidian nodded "yep though it's needs some TLC with a the roof needing some minor repairs and definitely the building overall needing some cleaning but is actually bigger than the place we currently have" Spinel smiled at this news. 

She clapped her hands "excellent work you two, now move half of your supplies over to your new shop, and Penelope have someone fix that roof" Obsidian and Larimar looked at her confused "what do you mean Madam? Will lose our supplies completely when the cops get here" Larimar said worried, Spinel nodded with a heavy sigh "I am well aware of that issue Larimar however, we'll lose more than that if we don't give those Crystal district cops good show" they winced "Madam do you mean, what I think you mean?" Obsidian asked with a worried look, Spinel frowned thinking of what the 'show' was to bring "I won't be asking my best to stay behind if that's what your asking, only the weak and worthless are getting the ax" Obsidian and Larimar flinched as Spinel continued "which is only a minor inconvenience considering how big our operation is, now that date for the 'bust' is three weeks from now got it" they saluted Spinel "yes Madam!" 

Spinel knew she would need to gather the 'other staff' and give them a different date to leave. Spinel let out a heavy sigh 'I hate it when I have to put up a 'show' like this, it always turns out messy' Spinel thought to herself 'but at least my main operation and my doll will be safe from those fucking Crystal district cops and her damned pitiful excuse of friends' she thought to herself. 

♡♡♡♡

It was about two weeks and five days before the 'show' when one of the guards came in and started to help you pack you reach over to the drawer despite you wearing just a knee length nightgown you tried to reach over and help "oh come on I can pack the clothes I not 'that' fragile" she pushed your hand away "I can't let you do that, the Madam gave me strict orders to pack you things for you" you folded your arms in frustration "but she will be by soon to personally pick you up" you sat on the bed that was already stripped off its sheets "will she come by soon?" you asked swinging your legs, the guard shrugged "hard to say Madam has been particularly busy putting together the that few things for the 'show' and a lot of the girls here are worried" you sighed 'I'm right there with you' thinking about how the police will arrest or worse shoot your ex-friends. You got lost in your own thoughts as you watched the guard finshed packing and head out with your things waving briefly at you.

♡♡♡♡

Ginger and Helena were enjoying the high life get nice clothing telling people what to do. Yet Mary was suspicious of this situation pacing a bit, "why would they just give us this kind of money and power off the bat? It doesn't make sense" she asked herself out loud, she asked a few of the staff but they merely shrugged walking off quickly.

Mary was about to give up this whole thing about Spinel or 'Madam' trying to double cross them thinking it was maybe her imagination. Though at about two week and six days Mary started to notice a lot of supplies being moved out more than usual. Mary started to get pissed knowing something was wrong when seeing a few of the guards carrying a suitcases overloaded with fancy night gowns silk sheets and jewelry of every shade and color walked out of a unmarked room. Mary walked towards the room 'I am done playing 'her' game' she pulled out her pistol and attached the silencer to it walking into the unmarked room. 

♡♡♡♡

You laid on the bed wondering how things would play out, 'I guess if they gave themselves up they could just go to jail? though thinking about it Spinel may have connections and make it even worse for them in there' you sighed 'maybe I should let them know?' you then heard the door open "hello? Is that you Spinel?" you called out you then see Mary walk in the room wearing expensive looking pair of dress pants and a striped black top with red stripes to match "Mary? What are you doing here?" you asked confused getting up off the bed trying to cover yourself with the white fluffy robe the guards left you. Mary gave you a look of disgust "I can't believe it" she hissed you stepped back a bit "what is it?" you asked worried "that Spinel or 'Madam' said she was going to test drugs on you yet here you are being treated like fucking royalty and on top of that shit it looks like me and those dumb as bricks bitches are going to be left to clean up that cunt's mess" you gave a weak smile "relax Mary I am sure there you have things mixed... up..."you then looked down at her hands seeing Mary was holding a gun with a silencer "what are you planning on doing with that answer?" you asked pointing to the weapon in her hand, Mary smiled "oh, don't you get it Y/N?" Mary then aimed the gun at you making you freeze "you and I are going to wait for that 'cunt' to get here"

♡♡♡♡

Spinel smiled looking over at the last of supplies that they needed being shipped, "everything is here Madam" said Penelope handing her the list of supplies sent to their new location, while Lacy Obsidian and Larimar loaded up the last few of the supplies "excellent work girls, now get this shit where it needs to go" she said walking away. They looked at Spinel confused "where are you going Madam aren't you coming with us?" Lamar asked worried, Spinel turned towards them "I will be joining you girls but first I want to get my little doll, I can't leave her behind" she said firmly, they bowed to her leaving with the supplies. 

Spinel made her way to your room 'everything is actually wrapping up nicely for once' she thought to herself with sigh of relief. Spinel quickly opened up the door with a smile "Y/N? I'm here to pick you...up" though it quickly faded when finding you being held by Mary with a gun against your head.

You stuttered trying not to whimper "h-hey S-s-spinel" you said shaking like a leaf, Spinel immediately went for her gun grabbing it. Yet Spinel stopped when Mary pressed the gun harder on your temple my you whine "don't even think about it cunt" Mary hissed. 

Spinel released her grip on her gun but having her hand hover over the gun "what do you want now Mary? more power? money?" Mary laughed making Spinel a little uneasy "why not the truth? like how you plan on ditching me and half of your stuff here just to save your ass" Spinel glared at her then let out a heavy sigh "ok 'bitch' I was planning on having my top rate staff with me while my 'trash', that's you bitch cakes, take the fall for the goods we make here since your, you know the top brass here and all" she said trying to sound confident, Mary's eye began to twitch "I knew there was something up" she said in hushed tone now looking nervous. Spinel took a step closer towards Mary "now that you have your info would you be so kind to hand over my doll" Mary cock the gun making Spinel freeze in place "careful now, I just might break your 'doll' here" Mary said with a sinister smile, Spinel frowned 'come on bitch work with me' Spinel thought to herself not wanting you hurt.

♡♡♡♡

You were officially panicking trying to think of something to get out of her hold, 'come on come on think Y/N think!' thought to yourself. As your mind was racing trying to find a way out you then felt some touch your hand in the sleeve of you fluffy white hair robe you briefly looked down seeing is was a sharped pencil on you (leftover from when you did your last crossword). You knew you wouldn't be able to do any real damage to Mary with a pencil but at the very least if you could you could use enough force you could get her to let go 'I hope this works' you thought to yourself. As Spinel seemed frozen looking like she was trying to sort out her thoughts, you took a deep breath as you slipped it out of your sleeve managing to not have Mary notice then you stabbed Mary's leg making her release her grip on you "you little whore!" Mary screamed. 

You scramble over to Spinel not wanting to be near Mary right now though as you ran towards Spinel. However you weren't fast enough to get out of the way as Mary shot you, once in the shoulder and twice in the leg making you fall to the ground cry in pain "serves you right slut" Mary said with a confident smile. 

Spinel was at first in shock seeing you hurt and bleeding on the floor then quickly shook it off knowing you were still in harms way. Spinel then whipped out her gun without hesitation and shot Mary in the knee caps which Mary shouted in pain falling over blood pooling around her merely 3 feet away from you. 

You turn to where Mary was and see your ex-friend with her knee caps blown as Spinel walked up to her pointing the gun in her face you tried not to gasp as Spinel made a wicked grin in her direction "now then 'bitch' I am leaving with my doll and having your dumb friends take the fall for my 'supplies' and business here, while I get everything set up for their arrival in jail, and there is not a single thing that will get in the way of that" Mary glared at her looking rather pale from the blood loss "you... w-won't g-get away w-with t-this I'll t-tell the others g-get them to rat y-you out" Spinel at first seemed a little surprised, then laughed a bit with a smile on her "now now little bitch don't you know" Spinel cocked her gun pressing against Mary's forehead both her and your eyes got wide, you wanted to say this out loud but you couldn't get the words out 'Spinel no wait you can't!' she the said in a hushed tone voice "dead girls tell no tales" Spinel then shot a bullet into Mary's head having a few drops hit your face, as you watch her body go limb with blood pooling around her head. 

Spinel turned to you seeing you shivering with fear, "oh it's ok Y/N" she picked you up cradling you being careful of your wounds "we'll get you all fixed up and even get you a nice bath for you" you looked down at Mary laying there unmoving face down in her own blood "wha....what a-about?" you said pointing to Mary's body Spinel shut the door behind as she walked out with you "don't even think about that waste of space" Spinel hissed.

Before Spinel drove you over to the new place she dressed your wounds with some left over wraps and gauze as you stayed silent only making whimpering sounds when Spinel touched your wounds. Spinel kissed your forehead "I know I'm not great at this but this should hold you over until we get to our new place ok?" you nodded in response.

♡♡♡♡

Spinel sighed not convinced you were ok seeing you visibly shake, she then silently cradled you to a pink 2017 Porsche Panamera Turbo. 

♡♡♡♡

Spinel once got you in the seat comfortably she patted your head gingerly "it will be ok Y/N, Penelope is really good with this medical stuff, definitely better than me" you figdet a bit feeling conflicted about the situation 'I don't know about this this seems so wrong now' , Spinel looked at you seeing you looking away from her "what's wrong doll? are you feeling sick or something?" you shook your head "i-it's nothing" Spinel frowned then sighed "ok but don't forget you can always talk to me" you nodded in response as Spinel started the car.

Once you got to the new place you tried to get out of the car by yourself despite your leg still hurting you from Mary shooting you twice. Though before you could even get a foot on the ground Spinel ran over to your side of the car and stopped you "I'm going to carry you doll your too hurt to walk" frowned knowing she was right it hurt just touching yours wounds, Spinel cupped your face a moment "don't forget my gals are in there" you nodded again letting Spinel pick you up and out of the pink car.

Spinel made her way to your new room though despite Spinel trying to be careful with your wounds you couldn't help but wince and groan. The girls immediately took notice of your injuries "what happened Madam?" the short one with spiked blue hair asked "just get Penelope I will explain later" they all nodded in response as they dispersed.

Once in your new room you could tell that Spinel had done a lot to make it nice for you, with silk covers mahogany bed frame and dresser even fairy curtains with silk lining. However you were still in too much pain to fully admire the hard work she did, with you starting to have trouble catching your breathe.

♡♡♡♡

Spinel noticed you were starting to breath a bit heavier then before as if you were just running "Y/N are you ok?" she asked worried you turned her "I f-feel... l-light h-heade-d-d a-and... my...my leg and... s-shoulder hurts-s" you said looking rather pale 'no no no NO! don't you dare die on me!' thought in both frustration and panic, Spinel ran to the door throwing it open "where the fuck is Penelope?!" as if on que Penelope immediately ran in the room looking like she just ran down the hall "I'm so sorry Madam I was-" Spinel slapped her mid sentence "I don't want to hear it!" Spinel shouted looking mad as hell startling Penelope "what I want you to do now is fix Y/N got it!" Spinel said poking hard at her collarbone, she nodded vigorously shaking like a leaf.

♡♡♡♡

Penelope then began to tend to your bullet wounds all while Spinel stayed in the room hoaving over you. The first thing Penelope did was give you some pain killers in the form of a shot "this may sting a bit" she said giving you the medicine which kicked in almost immediately. Then she then went on to removing the bullets themselves "I'm sorry this will be unpleasant Y/N but I'll try to be careful" she said quietly you nodded as she unwrapped the gauze "the good news is that when you were shot in your shoulder in didn't hit anything vital so we don't need to go to a hospital" Spinel didn't seem any less tense, Penelope continued careful to get ever bit of the bullets out of your shoulder then your leg. You sighed in relief seeing Penelope finally put the twisters down "so are we done?" you asked out of breath Spinel walked up and patted your forehead with a cloth "well I still need to stitch you up as well as put fresh bandages on you" you sighed 'great'. Penelope started to stitch your wounds which is when the pain got to be too much "stop it hurts" you whined squirming "stop the with the stitches for a moment" Spinel ordered. Spinel then held you down gently "I know it hurts but you have to let Penelope finish or else you won't get better and you want to get better right doll" you nodded starting to cry a bit "that's a girl good" Spinel looked over at Penelope "go ahead and continue" after that she then stitched you up putting on new wraps and gauze on you. When Penelope was finished with the stitches that you passed out having the last thing you see being Spinel's panicked expression. 

♡♡♡♡

Spinel at first was worried 'fuck no please no' thought panicking "what happened? c-check her pluse, is she ok?" Penelope looked surprised at Spinel's response to passing out but she did as Spinel requested "Y/N is fine, she just got overwhelmed from the pain" Spinel sighed in relief "ok thank you" Penelope nodded as she wrapped your wounds in fresh gauze "happy to help you Madam" she said quietly Spinel looked at you worried "if your finished can leave now" she bowed to Spinel as she picked up the medical supplies "oh before I forget Y/N will need an IV later since she lost a good amount of blood" Spinel barely looked at Penelope saying "whatever my doll needs to get better" looking back at you holding your hand Penelope bowed walking out the room. 

♡♡♡♡

You opened your eyes feeling a bit weak and definitely tired, you looked up noticing your were on an IV, you tried to sit up but you then were reminded on why you were in bed "right...I got shot" you groaned. You then heard the door open seeing is was Spinel stepping in "hey doll how you feeling?" you sighed "I could be better" you said with a weak smile. Spinel cupped your face looking you over, "should I have Penelope come in and do a check up on you?" you shake you head "no I'm f-fine" Spinel didn't look convinced "I'll have Penelope come by to take a look at you after you eat some breakfast" Spinel knocked on the door and a tray with a omelet and toast along with a cup of orange juice and coffee was brought in by one of the guards sitting down on the end table beside you, though as they quickly ran came in they ran back out of the door. Spinel pulled up a chair as well as sitting you up a gingerly as possible and began cutting the omelet "w-wait don't you have stuff to do? And what about Ginger and Helen?" she first seemed a bit surprised then smiled as she fed you a bit size piece of omelet "don't worry doll everything went according to plan with those two taking the fall" you didn't know how to feel about that swallowing your food as Spinel gave you another piece of omelet while she continued talking "the cops got their show, plus with little Mary taking a dirt nap she not only cover my tracks, but also made it look like they knew about the bust making it all the more believable" you tried to quickly swallow your food wanting to ask her about this but she merely put more omelet in your mouth "I know doll this isn't a perfect life for anyone but don't forget I still can get you anything you want, like a puppy maybe even something more exotic if like" you managed to swallow you food "the thing I want to know Spinel is with Mary already...gone what do have planned for Ginger and Helen?" Spinel put the fork down then cupped your face gingerly again "don't worry about Y/N, in fact consider them poofed out of existence" you flinched a bit wondering what she ment by that "now let's not think about those two waste of human trash and finish eating" you nodded giving her your best smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know what happens to dumb and dumber let me know.
> 
> Also I enjoyed writing this...even if it took me awhile to wrap things up


	4. What ever happen to dumb and dumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a short Epilogue of this series enjoy

Ginger pouted sitting in jail cell wear a orange jump suit "why would they trick us like that? that's just just...mean!" Helen sighed sitting down on the bottom bunk of the twin bed "it figures all that money would be too good to be true" she flopped on the bed "and now we are here for the rest of our young lives" Helen said grimly. Ginger walked over to her "but if we are super good we can get out earlier right?" she said finger on her chin.

Helen sat up looking at Ginger pissed off "Ginger, we have a 15 year sentences in here at most they will take off 2 or 3 of those" Ginger frowned "oh...right" then a guard having tan skin light almost white hair along with dark brown eyes "ok you gals time to eat" Ginger perked up "maybe they have cookies today" 

Ginger and Helen walked to the cafeteria where most of the inmates went silent as well as the guards. Helen turned around see the guards locking all doors "what's going on?" Ginger asked confused one of the inmates grabbed her shoulder whipping her around to face them "don't you know there's a fight about go down" then the inmate pulled out a small blade stabbing Ginger immediately pulling the blade out Ginger held her side trying keep herself from bleeding out "with two newbies dying" 

Helen looked horrified and confused as she ran for a exit, "come let me out you can't just let them kill me" Helen begged the guards they just pushed her down "Madam wants you two gone" Helen gasped shivering "no" the guard nodded "Madam wants something she gets" the guard said firmly as a inmate bashed Helen hard on the head having the 'fight' continue.

♡♡♡

Later that evening while you slept Spinel put on the news with a smile on her face wanting to see that the rest of her plan went well the news man with a grim tone of voice spoke "in later news at a local prison a fight broke out leaving behind only two dead inmates an three injured ones more info to come at 9pm" Spinel giggled "another perfect get away".


End file.
